The present invention relates to portable hydraulic tools such as, for example, hydraulic secateurs or shears comprising a hollow body at the front of which are installed two baldes of which at least one pivoting blade is actuated by a hydraulic device having a single acting ram comprising a driving piston the rod of which is coupled to the said pivoting blade, and a hydraulic distributor permitting the sending of the hydraulic fluid under pressure against the working face of the piston in order to assure the movement in the direction corresponding to the closing of the blades.
The invention likewise relates to a method or return of the piston of the ram of the said portable hydraulic tools.